


Rembulanku

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Kulihat bulan yang bersinar terang.





	Rembulanku

_Rembulanku,_

_dirimu selalu terbayang_

_dalam indahnya rona malam_

_lekuk wajahmu selalu kupendam_

_dalam hati yang paling dalam_

_desah napasmu selalu terulang_

_dalam pencapaian doa panjang_

_namun diriku harus lengah_

_karena tak bisa menyentuhmu_

_aku hanya bisa memandangku_

_menunggu kapan kau akan menjemputku_

_Rembulanku,_

_senyummu yang selalu kurindu_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada tahun 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
